I want to get to know you
by inuyasha9lover
Summary: This is my first lemon. SasuNaru.  Naruto has been stalking Sasuke for a while. Sasuke discovers him. Read to see what happens.


**A/N: Hey guys. Ummm. This is my first lemon. Haha. I've read lemons…..but never wrote one. So I wanted to try it out. *Blushes* Oh god. Well yeah. This is going to be a yaoi lemon….of course. SasuNaru. Haha. I love this pair so much. Ha. Well here it goes….my first try….hopefully none of my family sees me typing this. xD**

Naruto was spying on Sasuke as usual, secretly staring at him.

Naruto had been watching Sasuke ever since they met. He thought he was pretty cute and wanted to get his attention. But he was too nervous to try.

But Naruto decided that today was the day. He was going to try to talk to Sasuke.

The school bell rang and everyone piled out of the school.

Naruto got his stuff and secretly followed Sasuke back to his house.

Along the way, Sasuke stopped and looked behind him.

"Come out. I know you're there Naruto." Sasuke yelled out.

Naruto walked out from behind the tree he was hiding behind. Naruto noticed that they were next to Sasuke's house by now.

"Why have you been following me for so long?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stood there, silent and blushing. "You knew I was following you?" He mumbled a little.

"What?" Sasuke asked and came closer.

"You knew I was following you?" Naruto said a little louder, blushing a little harder.

"Um, yeah. It's been long enough for me to realize that you've been there."

They stood there in silence. Naruto knew that today he wanted to talk to Sasuke…but not like this.

"You want to come into my house?" Sasuke asked, it being winter out. "It's getting really cold."

Naruto was dying on the inside. _'Sasuke Uchiha invited me to come into his house?'_ "Umm…Sure." Naruto was even redder.

They went into Sasuke's house and Naruto stood at the doorway.

"Come and sit on the couch." Sasuke offered while sitting down himself.

Naruto nervously took off his shoes and coat and walked over to the couch and sat next to Sasuke, stiff as a board.

"So…How come you've been following me? Is it because you plan to destroy me? Or is it because you wanted to talk to me about something? Or is it that you like me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was dead. He couldn't think anymore. He was in Sasuke's house. _He_ was actually in _Sasuke Uchiha's _house.

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, putting his arm around him.

Naruto snapped out of his confusion. He looked over to Sasuke. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just seeing if this is what you wanted." Sasuke said while leaning closer to Naruto, their faces only inches apart.

Naruto tried to get up, only making him fall on top of Sasuke.

Naruto got up and looked down. He saw a smirking Uchiha. Then Sasuke just wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him.

Naruto was stunned but took the chance and kissed back.

"So, you do like me." Sasuke said when they parted.

"Maybe." Naruto whispered, still blushing.

Sasuke pushed Naruto over so that he was now on top of him. "You want this?" Sasuke asked while starting to unbutton Naruto's shirt.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke proceeded to take off Naruto's shirt, and then his own.

Sasuke kissed Naruto up and down his tummy. Then Sasuke stopped at one of Naruto's nipples and started to rub it. Naruto arched his head back a little from the sudden movement. Sasuke then decided to tease the other nipple with his tongue. "You like that?"

Naruto nodded again and groaned. Sasuke decided to use his free hand to explore. He moved his way down to Naruto's bulge in his pants.

Naruto gasped and arched his head back.

Sasuke unzipped Naruto's pants and pulled them down with his boxers. He then grabbed the erection and started stroking it, in motion with his licks.

Sasuke got bored of licking Naruto's nipple and decided to go down to his throbbing erection. First he teased the erection by licking the tip. Naruto groaned. He wanted more. Naruto managed to mumble out "More," enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke put Naruto's dick fully in his mouth, giving his all. He went in a steady motion, going up and down, in and out of his mouth.

Naruto was reaching his limit. Sasuke noticed this and stopped. Naruto whined. He already missed the warmth on this dick.

Sasuke took off his own pants and boxers. Then he walked away from Naruto. "Hey! Where are you going?" Naruto asked in desperation.

"I'm grabbing something to help out." Sasuke winked.

Naruto took the chance to look around. He didn't have much time because Sasuke came out soon after he left. He had some liquid in his hands and he started to coat his fingers with it, as well as his own dick.

"What's that?"

"It's lub. You've never heard of it." Naruto shook his head. "Well it's supposed to help with the pain."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, kissing him again. "This might hurt a little at first." Without giving Naruto a chance to speak he stuck one of his fingers in his hole.

Naruto gasped and clawed at Sasuke's back. Sasuke started to go in and out, hopefully finding his "soft spot." Naruto loosened his grip and started to moan. This told Sasuke to put another finger in. He did so and Naruto cried out in pain once again. Naruto had a few tears running down his face. Sasuke kissed them away and then kissed Naruto.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's…Okay." Naruto said through pants. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had gotten used to it and started to scissor.

Naruto was enjoying it very much till the feeling went away. He winced.

"I'm sorry but it's time for something else." He said and played with him, rubbing the head of his dick around Naruto's hole. Then he put it in. Naruto cried out a little. Sasuke kissed his hard, trying to make Naruto not notice the pain so much.

Sasuke then went in a little deeper, eventually going in all the way. Once Naruto looked like he was used to it Sasuke moved out and then right back in. He soon started to move fast. He then took Naruto's dick and started to stroke it, making Naruto all flushed.

Naruto was at his limit. He shot his cum all over Sasuke's tummy.

Sasuke feeling Naruto so tight, couldn't take it anymore either. He then cummed inside of Naruto. Naruto winced a little, once Sasuke pulled himself out.

They lay next to each other, silent.

"Is that what you wanted?" Sasuke asked.

"Well to be honest with you, all I wanted to do today was actually talk to you. I was so nervous. I've wanted to talk to you for a while now." Naruto looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh. Well…did you still like it?"

"Yes, actually."

Sasuke smirked. '_I'm glad that he accepted me.' _"To tell you, I've liked you too." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto looked in Sasuke's eyes. "Really?"

"Why do you think I just had sex with you?" They both laughed and then hugged, cuddling.

"You want to go on my bed and sleep over?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to be on the floor anymore.

"Sure."

They went into Sasuke's room and cuddled and kissed the rest of the night.

**~End**

**SO! What did you think? Was my first lemon good? Review and tell me what you think. Oh and if you want me to make a lemon in my story "It all started when I first met you," just vote on my poll.**

**Oh. I forgot to mention. I did this on my own and I don't think my beta wants to read this. xD But I'm going to post it anyways. So I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Well I'm going to sleep now. Night! :D**

**~Lola**


End file.
